1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to display of a three dimensional scene, and more particularly to maintenance of a three dimensional stereoscopic effect through application of a scaling factor.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional three dimensional display system may include a display that presents a three dimensional scene for viewing by a user from the perspective of a virtual camera. The conventional three dimensional display system may maintain the three dimensional effect of the system by using a particular parallax setting that is appropriate for a predetermined scale of objects within the scene, but the introduction of new objects, relative movement between the virtual camera and objects within the scene, or a shift in focus within the scene may result in loss of the three dimensional stereoscopic effect. The loss of the three dimensional stereoscopic effect may make the scene unviewable and may cause a viewer to experience physical discomfort. Accordingly, improvements may be made with respect to the conventional three dimensional display system.